


Wild

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Wolf (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Animalistic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Mating, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Laura Alden meets Stewart Swinton, one of her father's employees at the publishing house. They hook up at a party and a relationship blossoms from there. Stewart changes suddenly, but Laura finds his new behaviour exciting.
Relationships: Laura Alden & Stewart Swinton, Laura Alden/Stewart Swinton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of James Spader and his characters (can you tell??). He plays Stewart Swinton in the movie Wolf (1994) and Michelle Pfeiffer plays Laura Alden.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf (1994) or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Laura was bored as she wandered around the mansion, enduring another one of her father’s lavish parties packed with stuffy rich people and those trying to get rich. Her father’s publishing house had so many employees, Laura didn’t know any of them; the mansion was full of strangers. One stranger caught her attention from across the room. He was a young man with fair hair; he was talking to an older couple. Laura found the man intriguing and she wanted to get closer. He suddenly looked in her direction, turning his captivating eyes and handsome face towards her. He held her gaze as she made her way over to him. Laura played hard to get; she gave the man a subtle smile and brushed past him to the refreshments table.

Laura was trying to decide on a sweet treat when she felt a presence behind her.

“The macarons are wonderful.” A man’s smooth voice said.

Laura turned around and there was the intriguing, charming man. She’d successfully enticed him into making the first contact.

“They look wonderful. I’ll try one.” Laura said, then she bit into the confection.

The man watched her intently as she ate it, so she smiled at him when she finished it.

“Yum.” Laura said, smiling.

“Hm. I’m Stewart, by the way…Stewart Swinton. I work at the publishing house.” Stewart said, offering his hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Stewart. I’m Laura Alden.” Laura said, grasping his hand.

“You’re—?” Stewart said.

“Yes, my dad owns the publishing house.” Laura said amusedly.

“Wow.” He said.

“You’re impressed with me because of that, right?” She said wryly.

“I’m impressed he fathered such an attractive creature.” He said.

Laura laughed at the unexpected response, and Stewart smiled in delight.

“Thanks. Except that’s kind of an insult to my dad.” Laura said humorously.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Stewart said.

Laura smirked and tilted her head, studying Stewart.

“ _I’m_ impressed my father has such an attractive employee…” Laura said flirtatiously.

“Oh. Well…thank you.” Stewart said, feeling flattered.

“Are you married?” Laura asked boldly.

“No, I’m very much single.” He said.

“Mm…attractive and single…you’re too good to be true, Stewart.” She said.

“Are you…single?” He asked.

“Very much so.” She said.

“I see…” He said, intrigued.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, then Laura gently took Stewart’s hand.

“Want to come see my room?” Laura asked seductively.

“Yes.” Stewart said eagerly.

Laura giggled slightly, then she swiped one of the open bottles of champagne off the table and led Stewart upstairs. They walked hand in hand down the long corridor. Stewart took in the opulent surroundings as Laura guided him to the door at the end of the hall. He never imagined he’d be upstairs in the company owner’s mansion, never mind having a sexy rendezvous with the owner’s daughter. He was enthralled with Laura, who was a free spirit; she was dressed casually in a black silk blouse and jeans whereas everyone else was in evening suits and dresses. She led him into her room and closed the door behind them, then she took a swig from the bottle of champagne. Laura handed Stewart the bottle and he took a swig, too.

“This is my old room. I still stay here when I visit my father, but I have my own apartment downtown.” Laura said, taking her heeled boots and socks off.

“Nice. I live downtown, too.” Stewart said.

Stewart was surprised when Laura unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. He quickly put down the bottle of champagne and took his jacket off, then his bowtie. He worked on ridding himself of his tuxedo while she seductively wiggled out of her jeans and slipped out of her panties. She took her bra off and tossed it aside, then she got on the bed and laid back, waiting for him.

“I lost my virginity in this bed…I screwed a sweet bookworm type back in high school. You remind me of him…” Laura purred, putting her thighs together in a coy manner.

“Oh, you think I’m the sweet bookworm type?” Stewart said.

Laura smirked.

“Yeah.” She said playfully.

“Well I’m not, trust me.” He said.

Laura was inclined to believe Stewart as he now stood naked by the bed; he was more the womanizing stallion type. She bit her lip as she stared lustfully at his semi-erect manhood.

“Wow…you were hiding that amazing body under your tux.” Laura said, surveying his physique.

Stewart smirked and got on the bed with her.

“Well, I couldn’t show up naked to your father’s party.” Stewart said cheekily.

She giggled, then he leaned closer and their lips met in an intense kiss. There was an instant physical chemistry between them; it felt like sparks were flying. Laura arched up and pulled Stewart closer; he moved closer and she felt his warm smooth erection against her hip.

“Mm.” Laura moaned quietly.

She turned towards him and rubbed his back while putting her leg over him. Stewart felt Laura desperately trying to get him between her legs, so he got on top of her and pressed his shaft against her soft moist flesh.

“Ohh _yes_ …” Laura purred, finally getting what she wanted.

“You like that?” Stewart asked lustfully as they humped each other.

“Yes!” She breathed.

When Stewart lifted up, Laura reached down between their bodies and guided his tip to her entrance. He gladly took the hint and gently pressed forward, slipping inside her.

“Ohhh Stewart. You can be rougher with me, I like it…” Laura said breathily, pulling his sides.

He thrust deep inside, and she mewled in gratification. Stewart groaned at the sensation of Laura’s warm walls tightening around him for a moment. She relaxed again and became wetter as he thrust steadily. She whimpered in pleasure.

“I want…” Laura said breathlessly.

“What do you want, baby?” Stewart asked; he paused and looked at her face.

“I want you to hold me down.” She said lustfully.

“Mm.” He responded interestedly.

Laura was thrilled when Stewart took one wrist and pinned it to the bed, then her other wrist. She playfully struggled against his grasp and to her delight, she couldn’t budge; he was too strong. Stewart was surprised when Laura’s heels dug into his butt cheeks, pulling him closer.

“Fuck me harder, Stewart. Please.” Laura implored.

Stewart was worried he’d hurt her, but she obviously liked it rough, so he thrust hard and fast while pinning her strongly to the bed. She was mewling in ecstasy. Laura was getting the roughness she craved, plus there was something extremely gratifying about getting a mild-mannered tuxedoed professional to let loose and fuck her like crazy. She was already hooked on Stewart and she wanted to do this with him again and again. Laura felt Stewart’s cock rubbing her g-spot and driving into her deeply with each thrust; she was gasping for breath and trembling as he gave her the perfect amount of friction.

“Oh god!” Laura mewled as she got closer.

“I’m…going to…come.” Stewart said intensely.

Laura’s legs wrapped around him, holding him to her.

“Come in me…I’m on the pill…” She said breathlessly.

Laura felt Stewart go faster, and his harsh breathing next to her ear excited her. They were both nearing the peak. His thrusting felt more slippery as she became wetter and his pre-cum lubricated their lovemaking. The sensation drove her over the edge. Laura tensed up and cried out as she reached her orgasm. Stewart lost his rhythm, then he groaned in immense pleasure as he came deep inside Laura. He felt her tight walls gripping his cock as he spurted strongly into her. As the relief set in, he slumped a little and let go of her wrists. Laura embraced him and rubbed his back.

“Mm that was sooo good.” Laura purred next to Stewart’s ear.

“ _Yes_ …are you sure I wasn’t too rough?” Stewart said, now studying her face.

“I’m sure. I loved it. You turn me on so much…I want to do this again. _A lot_.” She said, smirking.

“Oh…I can manage that.” He said suavely.

Laura giggled, and they kissed more softly. Stewart slowly and gently slipped out of her, which caused her to shiver pleasurably, then he rested beside her.

“Your wrists! Jesus. I’m sorry.” Stewart said, noticing the red marks he’d left.

“Don’t be. Just relax. I wanted it and I enjoyed it, Stewart.” Laura assured him.

“Hm…” He responded, still feeling guilty.

Laura put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. She then sat up and grabbed the bottle of champagne from the nightstand. They drank some more of it and got to know each other a little better.

“Do you like working at the publishing house?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, I love it. Except I’m ambitious and this guy…maybe you know him…Will Randall? Well, he’s got the job I want and he doesn’t seem to be retiring anytime soon. Although, I think he’s losing it. He’s been weird lately.” Stewart said, pondering his situation.

“Hmm. My father isn’t directly involved in hiring issues, but if I ask him about it, he might be able to help.” She said.

“I can’t expect you or your father to get involved in my problems.” He said.

“I want to help. I want you to stick around…” She said.

Stewart chuckled.

“You don’t need to bribe me with a job, Laura. I’ll stick around.” Stewart said.

“Let me do this for you.” Laura said.

“Well, I won’t argue. I’d gladly accept the promotion if it came my way.” He said.

“Good.” She said.

Laura put the champagne on the nightstand again and snuggled against Stewart, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

“Let’s stay here until the party ends. Actually, you could stay overnight, if you want.” Laura said softly as she toyed with his chest hair.

“I like the sound of that. Where’s the bathroom, though? I don’t want to run into your dad.” Stewart said.

Laura laughed.

“It’s through that door. I have my own bathroom.” She said.

“Oh thank goodness. I’ll be right back.” He said.

Laura giggled and watched Stewart walk over to the bathroom and go inside. He had a very sexy butt, she discovered. She sighed and stretched, then she turned over and closed her eyes. Laura heard the toilet flush and the tap running, then she was delighted to feel Stewart get into bed and spoon her. He pulled the blankets up and put his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his arm and hummed contentedly, then they both dozed off.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Unleashed

Laura felt like a naughty teenager when she sneaked Stewart out of her father’s mansion early the next morning. They’d exchanged phone numbers and downtown addresses, and they planned to see each other again soon. Later that day, Laura went into her father’s office, where he was signing papers.

“Hi Daddy.” Laura said.

“Hi Sweetie, you’re still here? I thought you left last night during the party.” He said.

“I was spending time with a nice guy who works for you…I don’t know if you’ve met him. Stewart Swinton is his name.” She said.

“Oh yeah, I’ve met him. He seems like a bright, ambitious young man.” He said.

“Yes…exactly. He’s great. I think he’d be an amazing editor-in-chief.” She said.

Her dad looked up from his paperwork.

“Will Randall is the editor-in-chief.” He pointed out.

“Hm. Well, I heard he’s behaving strangely lately. It doesn’t look good for the company.” She said persuasively.

“I see. I’ll handle it, Laura, don’t you worry.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll leave you to it. See you soon, Daddy.” She said, then she left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later, Stewart was in his bathroom at home, cleaning wounds on his hand. He’d gone into work and the announcement was made that he was taking over as editor-in-chief. Will lost it and attacked him; they’d gotten into a fight and Will somehow ended up biting his hand. Stewart had suspected Will was losing his mind and this altercation confirmed it. He winced as the peroxide stung his wounds. The phone rang in the other room, so Stewart went and answered it.

“Hello?” Stewart said.

“Hey, it’s Laura.” Laura said.

“Oh hi, it’s great to hear from you. Thanks for your help with the editor-in-chief job.” He said.

Laura giggled slightly.

“I can be very persuasive.” She said.

“You sure can…” He said.

“Can I see you tonight?” She asked.

“Absolutely. I’ll come over to your place. How about eight?” He said eagerly, although his hand was sore.

“Perfect. See you later then.” She said flirtatiously.

“Definitely. Bye for now, Laura.” He said.

“Bye.” She said, then they hung up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Laura fussed over her appearance before Stewart arrived, fluffing her blonde hair and checking herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a sultry red silk gown with nothing on underneath. Laura heard the knock on her door and she went and opened it to Stewart, who immediately came in, closed the door behind him and began kissing her.

“Mm!” Laura responded excitedly as Stewart backed her up against the wall.

Stewart felt intoxicated by Laura’s presence, her scent, the taste of her kisses. He nuzzled her neck and nipped her skin, which drew a surprised squeal from her.

“Stewart, what’s gotten into you?” Laura asked; she found his aggressiveness thrilling.

He bit her neck hard, no doubt leaving a bruise. She moaned and wanted to submit to him.

“Come to the bedroom.” Laura said breathily.

Stewart made a low throaty sound, then he nearly pulled her as they went to her bedroom. Laura slipped the silk straps over her shoulders and took the gown off, revealing her naked body. She was shocked when Stewart actually ripped his shirt open, unable to wait to undo the buttons.

“Oh!” Laura said in surprise, then she watched excitedly as Stewart quickly got naked.

He was giving her a ravenous look as he crawled onto the bed; he resumed kissing and biting her neck, thrilling and arousing her. She knew she’d have bruises but she liked the idea of being marked by him. Stewart was so overwhelmed with lust and craving, he could hardly decide where to start with Laura, but he moved down and put his face between her legs. He moaned and grasped her hips, then he began enthusiastically licking and sucking her clit. Her thighs quivered and she breathed heavily.

“Oh my god…Stewart…” Laura purred.

Stewart relished the sounds of her pleasure; he could also sense the heat rising from her body. He tasted her wetness and her scent indicated she was ready. He rose up and looked into her eyes, which were lustful and seductive.

“Get on your front.” Stewart instructed.

“Yes sir.” Laura said submissively, then she got into position on her front.

Laura opened her legs and stuck her butt up for Stewart, then she got an excited shiver up her spine as he got on her back. He was holding his own weight, just covering her enough to make it feel primal and like he was in control. Laura had never been more thrilled; she’d never had a man do exactly what she wanted without having to ask or tell him. Stewart didn’t know how rough she wanted it when they first did it at the party either, and now he was acting out her perfect fantasy. She felt his tip rub her inner lips a few times before he thrust inside, almost all the way. Laura moaned and clutched the bed.

“Oh, _yes_ …” Laura moaned weakly.

Stewart went deeper, then he pulled back and began thrusting roughly.

“Is this hard enough for you?” Stewart rumbled.

“Mm! Yes!” Laura mewled.

Laura was in ecstasy as Stewart fucked her hard; he was hitting her g-spot and filling her almost completely with each thrust. She panted and clawed at the bed. She loved this rough, animalistic sex with Stewart mounting her and humping her. Stewart also loved it. He was no longer concerned about being too rough; he just had the overpowering urge to mate with her. Stewart was puzzled as he realized his urge was to ‘mate’ with Laura. He paused for a moment but then he couldn’t resist continuing. He drove hard into her as she tightened around him and pumped his cock. She was whimpering and pushing up against him, bracing herself against his very quick thrusting. Laura was so wet, Stewart’s cock was slipping and gliding in and out, despite the roughness. The sensation pushed her over the edge into her orgasm; she whined breathily and writhed beneath him. Stewart stayed deep inside Laura and slumped onto her as he came. He spurted strongly, over and over again until there was nothing left. They both moaned and relaxed in satisfaction.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Laura said, catching her breath.

“I had _what_ in me?” Stewart asked.

“I dunno…whatever you just unleashed…” She said.

This was unsettling to Stewart. It certainly seemed like something had been unleashed. He felt like he didn’t have control over it, whatever it was. He gently pulled out and rested beside her; she looked at him in concern.

“You okay?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, it’s just…are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Stewart said.

“I’m sure. It was amazing! You did everything I wanted, without having to ask. You’re definitely _not_ the sweet bookworm type. Maybe I’m not such a good judge of character after all.” She said amusedly.

Stewart smirked, and he felt a bit reassured, although he still wasn’t sure what came over him. He’d even ruined the shirt he was wearing; he’d have to hold it closed when he left or just look like some illustration on the cover of a romance novel.

“What happened to your hand?” Laura asked, just now noticing his wounds.

“Ugh, I got into a fight with Will Randall this morning.” Stewart said.

“Oh no…about the job? That’s kind of my fault.” She said.

“No, it’s not your fault. Like I said, he’s been weird lately and now he’s completely lost it.” He said.

“Yeah, seems like it.” She said, scrutinizing his hand.

Stewart felt Laura snuggle up to him and he held her while she dozed off, but his mind was reeling. He was wondering what was wrong with him; he felt different. Maybe he was coming down with a cold or something, he thought. He hoped that’s all it was. After a long time, Stewart fell into a fitful sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night when Laura shook him. The lamp was on and she looked worried.

“Stewart, you’re sweating and tossing around. Let me take your temperature.” Laura said, brandishing a thermometer.

Stewart let the tip of the thermometer go into his mouth but then he instinctively bit it and tossed it aside; he didn’t know why he just did that. Laura looked surprised and concerned, and he felt embarrassed.

“Sorry, I…I have to go.” Stewart said, hurriedly getting up and throwing his clothes on.

Laura watched in stunned silence until Stewart left the bedroom and made his way to the front door.

“Go to the doctor!” She called, then the door opened and shut; he was gone.

Laura was puzzled and worried about her new boyfriend. That was very bizarre behaviour, but he was probably just sick and irritable. She hoped he would be okay.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. The Beast

As soon as a nearby walk-in clinic opened later that morning, Stewart checked in and saw the doctor. He told him about his change in behaviour, his night sweats and irritability. The doctor inspected his wounded hand and prescribed antibiotics, as human bite marks contained a lot of bacteria.

“That’s likely all it is, an infection from the bite. Take these three times a day until the bottle is finished. If you don’t feel better by the end of the treatment, come back in.” The doctor said.

Stewart was still worried, but he trusted the doctor and figured an infection was the most likely explanation, so he took the prescription and left. At the drug store, Stewart could hardly wait for the prescription to be filled; he was annoyed and overloaded with things bombarding his senses. Perfumes, soaps, bright makeup, the rustling of magazines and prescription papers. He had a sneaking suspicion that a bacterial infection didn’t cause these symptoms but he told himself to just follow the doctor’s advice and he should get better. When it was finally time for him to collect his medication, he snatched the bag from the pharmacist and quickly walked out of the store to go home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a few days since Laura had seen Stewart. She’d tried calling him several times but he never answered. She was even more concerned about him now, and she decided to go to his apartment a few blocks away to check on him.

Laura knocked on Stewart’s door and waited.

“Stewart? It’s Laura.” She called through the door.

Eventually, she heard a sound and then the door opened. Stewart was in his boxers and his apartment was dark.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked, studying his worn out appearance.

“Not really. Come in.” Stewart said tiredly.

Laura stumbled over his shoes in the dark; Stewart felt bad and turned the lights on, although it seemed too bright for his eyes. He shielded his eyes for several moments, then when he looked at Laura, her mouth dropped open.

“Did you get contacts?” Laura asked curiously; why would he go buy coloured contact lenses when he’s not feeling well?

“No, why?” Stewart asked, puzzled.

“Your eyes…um…they’re a weird colour, Stewart. What’s going on?” She said.

Stewart was startled; he rushed over to a mirror and looked in disbelief at his yellow irises. Nothing else was yellow, just his irises. Laura appeared in the bathroom doorway, studying him.

“Is that a symptom of something?” Laura asked in concern.

“…I don’t know. Maybe it’s a side effect of the antibiotics…” Stewart said.

“…That’s strange. Maybe you should go back to the doctor.” She suggested.

“I don’t know if he can help…Look, Laura, there’s something really weird happening to me and I don’t want you to get sick or be involved in whatever it is.” He said worriedly.

Laura gently rubbed his arm to comfort him.

“I can handle it. Besides, you haven’t made me sick yet. I would’ve gotten sick after our… _intimate contact_ recently.” She said, smiling.

Stewart looked at the faint bruises on Laura’s neck from when he bit her a few nights ago.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Stewart said.

“You’re not gonna hurt me.” Laura insisted.

Laura tilted her head and surveyed Stewart.

“I think your eyes look kind of cool like this…” She said.

Stewart sighed and shook his head dismissively.

“No, really. You’re still super sexy…” She said.

“Thanks. You’re a peculiar woman, Laura.” He said.

Laura laughed.

“And you’re a peculiar man, Stewart. We make a good match.” She said.

That got a small smirk out of him and he seemed to relax. She smiled at him and put her hands on his chest.

“Come on, I’ll give you a massage and make you feel better.” Laura said.

“You’re sweet. Thank you.” Stewart said.

Laura took his hand and guided him into his bedroom. Stewart got on the bed and slumped tiredly on his front; he watched Laura undress down to her bra and panties, then she got on the bed with him. Her hands gently grasped his shoulders and worked the muscles in his neck and upper back, easing his tension. Laura smiled when Stewart moaned relaxedly. She was glad to be able to soothe him.

“That’s better…” Laura said softly as she dug into his muscles.

“Mmm.” Stewart responded in agreement.

Laura paused and took her bra off. She worked her way down Stewart’s back, then she massaged his butt.

“Can you turn over?” Laura asked.

Stewart turned onto his back and Laura pulled down his boxers; he lifted up and she took them off for him. She took her panties off, then she straddled him and continued the massage. She massaged his shoulders and chest, then she rubbed his abdomen, which he found especially pleasurable for some reason. Laura moved down, grasped his cock and began working him, making him hard.

“Mm…that feels good…” Stewart said; he didn’t think he was in the mood, but she was proving him wrong.

“Yeah, you like that, hm?” Laura said seductively.

“Ohh…yes…” He said breathily.

Stewart felt Laura’s mouth surround him; she moved up and down, and sucked him.

“Oh fuck…” Stewart whispered.

Laura was gratified by his response; she swiped her tongue over the head of his cock and she tasted his fluid. Stewart exhaled and squirmed impatiently.

“Laura, I need to fuck you. I need to come inside you.” Stewart said intensely.

“Mm!” Laura responded excitedly.

Laura gently stopped and released Stewart; she straddled him, but he flipped her over so that he was on top.

“Ooh, I love when you take charge.” Laura purred.

She looked into his yellow eyes and while they were unsettling, she was mesmerized and aroused. Laura moaned and writhed as she felt the head of his cock nudging her opening. She was just about to beg him when he roughly thrust inside. She mewled and grasped his back. He thrust hard and fast, so she reached up and braced herself against the headboard. Stewart was driven by lust and the need to mate with Laura again. He felt like he had no control as he roughly took her, but thankfully she loved it. She was whimpering in pleasure rather than pain.

Laura whimpered louder with Stewart’s deep, quick thrusts; they were bumping into each other and it was almost too rough for her but not quite. She was still progressing towards the peak. The headboard was tapping the wall and Laura was so vocal, they heard an annoyed knock on the wall from his neighbour. They ignored it. Laura was in bliss as she got continuous friction and stimulation from Stewart’s cock quickly going in and out. She was gasping for breath and pushing against the headboard. Stewart was also breathless, but he was going strong until Laura cried out loudly with her orgasm. They were both somewhat surprised by the low guttural sound he made as he started coming; it was almost a growl.

Laura felt Stewart still moving in and out, now very warm and slippery from his semen. She reached another orgasm from the sensation. As she relaxed, Stewart’s yellow eyes showed adoration for her and he suddenly nuzzled her neck. He sniffed her neck, too, which made her giggle; she got goosebumps.

“Your scent is irresistible.” Stewart said, putting his nose against her neck.

“I’m not even wearing any perfume.” Laura said giddily.

“Mm.” He responded, then he sniffed her some more.

Laura was surprised when Stewart began licking her neck; not once or twice, but steadily licking like he was grooming her. He was turning out to be very unusual and kinky, but she found it pleasurable. She wanted to be with him, regardless of his peculiar tendencies. Laura enjoyed the feel of Stewart’s tongue on her neck, and the way he was staying inside her for a long time. She rubbed his back, shoulders and biceps. Stewart found himself unable to stop licking Laura’s skin; he licked her jaw and then her lips. She giggled and turned her face away.

“Okay, Stewart, that’s enough.” Laura said, giggling.

“Oh, sorry…I got carried away…” Stewart said, surprised at his own behaviour once again.

“It’s okay.” She said, hugging him.

Stewart finally withdrew and laid down beside Laura. She turned towards him and smiled.

“Are you feeling better?” Laura asked.

“Kind of, yes. I still feel…odd…but you made me feel better.” Stewart said.

Laura smirked.

“I think you’ll always be a little odd, Stewart, but that’s okay. I still like you. Actually, I’m falling for you.” She said amusedly.

“I’m not sure you _should_.” He said, uncertain about how weird his behaviour would get in the future.

She chuckled and put her hand on his cheek.

“Well, I _am_.” She said, then she kissed him.

Stewart gave her a slight smile and kissed her in return.

“I’m falling for you, too, I just…don’t know what’s going on with me.” Stewart said.

“It’s okay. Whatever it is, we’ll work through it together.” Laura said lovingly.

They cuddled and rested until they fell asleep. During the night, Laura woke up with a weight on top of her; yellow eyes shone right in front of her face from some sort of beast. She went to scream but nothing came out; the creature lunged off to the side and bit her shoulder, piercing the skin and drawing blood. Laura gasped and closed her eyes tight, willing this terrifying event to be over. She passed out.

As dawn broke, Laura awoke and quickly sat up in fear; she looked around and there was no beast, and Stewart wasn’t in bed. She was shaken by the night terror she’d had. She figured her brain must’ve conjured it up based on Stewart’s strange eye colour and the bruising on her neck. Laura got dressed and went around the apartment looking for Stewart or a note from him, but there was nothing, so she left and went back home. When she went into her bathroom to take a shower, she looked in the mirror and noticed that she had wounds on her shoulder that were starting to scab over but they were pretty serious. Laura nearly fainted; Stewart’s love bites had only left bruises on her neck. The night terror was real, but she refused to believe it. There must be some logical explanation for what she saw and felt. Laura convinced herself it was just from Stewart’s nipping and for some reason the marks bled last night. She stepped into the shower and tried to carry on with normal life.

Meanwhile, Stewart had woken up in the basement of his apartment building, in the boiler room. He had no idea how he got there; he was naked and had dirt and scratches all over his body. Stewart was scared, embarrassed and disoriented; he just wanted to go hide in his apartment. Luckily, he managed to go upstairs unseen and his door was left unlocked. He suddenly recalled that Laura was there last night; he called out to her but there was no answer. It came as a relief, because he didn’t want her to see him in this state. Stewart went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes looked more normal but his appearance was still shocking. There were scratches and bruises everywhere, and the worst part was that there was a smudge of dried blood on his lip. He also had dried blood under his fingernails.

Stewart was horrified; he quickly got into the shower and washed himself thoroughly, although the worries about what he’d done wouldn’t go away. He thought maybe he’d snapped, blacked out and hurt Laura. The thought made him sick. After his shower, Stewart shakily picked up the phone and called Laura to see if she was okay. She answered, sounding normal enough. He didn’t know what to say, so he just hung up. Stewart then called in sick and he spent two days recuperating before going back to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stewart was back at work and he cringed as he had to walk past Will Randall’s new office, where he was relegated after his recent demotion.

“You look like shit.” Will called to him as he past the doorway.

“Thanks.” Stewart said; he went to carry on but Will sprang out of his chair to approach him.

“Rough night on the twenty-seventh?” Will asked slyly.

Stewart stared at him suspiciously.

“…What do you mean?” He asked.

“We both know what I mean. You’re the same as me, now.” Will said.

“I’m not the same as you. You’re insane.” Stewart said.

“Oh, and you’re not? Waking up naked with blood all over you and having no memory of what happened?” Will said.

Stewart was startled; he shoved Will into his office and closed the door for a private conversation.

“Are you following me or something?” Stewart asked.

“No, I’ve told you. We have the same… _problem_ now.” Will said.

“What _is_ the problem?!” Stewart asked.

“You haven’t figured it out yet? What has yellow eyes, Stewart?” Will asked.

“I dunno…” Stewart said, thinking of various animals.

“What howls at the moon?” Will asked, making it easier.

“…What, you’re saying we have some sort of wolf syndrome or something? You need help, Will.” Stewart said; his hopes were dashed. Will’s nonsense wasn’t going to give him any answers.

“Wolf syndrome? That’s pretty accurate. You and I…are werewolves.” Will said.

Stewart was disturbed by how much Will believed in what he was saying.

“Those…don’t exist, Will…” Stewart said worriedly.

“They do. _We_ do. Here, borrow my book. I’ve learned about it and I got a diagnosis from someone who knows about these things. Read it and then tell me it’s not true.” Will said, handing a book to him.

Stewart reluctantly took the book. There was no harm in checking it out; plus it would appease Will and he could get out of this bizarre conversation.

“Okay. I’ll read it.” Stewart said, then he left Will’s office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

About a week had passed since Laura heard from Stewart. She hadn’t called him, either, after the strange incident at his apartment. She still wasn’t sure what caused her night terror and he’d been sick anyway, so she made excuses to leave him be. She still thought of him constantly and she still loved him. Laura still worried about him and wondered where he went that night. She figured he probably went to the hospital or drug store because of his symptoms and she was gone by the time he got back home.

Laura’s phone rang and she answered. Stewart’s voice greeted her, much to her surprise and relief.

“Laura, it’s Stewart.” He said.

“Stewart, I’ve been worried about you but I wasn’t sure if I should call or come over.” She said.

“It’s alright. You probably shouldn’t. I’m terribly sorry, but it’s not safe. There’s something…very wrong with me.” He said regretfully.

“…I care about you, Stewart. I’d like to be there for you.” She said.

He sighed into the phone.

“I can’t risk hurting you. I might’ve already made you… _sick._ ” He said.

“What…like…an STD or something?” She asked.

He chuckled wryly.

“No, not that. I almost wish it were just that.” He said.

Laura was very worried.

“Stewart, do you…have something…terminal?” She asked with a lump in her throat.

“No. Laura, I wish I could explain, but it’s crazy and I’m not even sure I believe it, so you won’t believe it.” He said, sounding defeated.

“Try me.” She said; her curiosity was killing her, not to mention she really didn’t want to lose Stewart.

There was a long silence on the phone.

“…Well, since I probably won’t see you again anyway, I’ll just tell you. I’m a werewolf.” Stewart said sadly.

He was right, she didn’t believe it. She was stunned into silence.

“I’m sorry, especially if I’ve…made you like this…like _me_. Goodbye, Laura.” Stewart said.

“Wait—“ Laura said, but he’d hung up.

Laura tried calling him back but he didn’t answer. She curled up in bed and cried for the loss of their burgeoning relationship, for him and his problems. Over time, something kept creeping into her mind: the night terror she’d had at Stewart’s apartment, of a yellow-eyed dark beast biting her shoulder. The wounds were real…was that _him_? Was that a werewolf? Laura questioned everything she’d ever known about reality and myths. She questioned Stewart’s sanity and her own. She was starting to believe him.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Mates for Life

Laura researched werewolves and she was struck by the similarities between what Stewart was going through and what werewolves went through. She was inclined to believe Stewart but it was so hard to accept it. She was scared that she’d become one, too, if in fact werewolves existed. It appeared he had wounded her after turning.

It had been almost a full month since Laura and Stewart had any contact. Stewart went to work and then isolated himself in his apartment. Laura tried to get hold of him but couldn’t. She was almost ready to give up now. She sighed and sulkily turned the TV on to watch some shows before bed. She still had trouble falling asleep ever since the night terror, or whatever it was. Laura wasn’t feeling well; she felt restless, irritable and hot. She took her pyjamas off and reclined naked on the sofa.

Stewart couldn’t resist seeing Laura again. He sensed her presence as he walked down the hallway towards her apartment door.

Even before there was a knock on her door, Laura perked up as she sensed Stewart was nearby. She heard his footsteps and she rushed to the door to open it; she pulled him inside and closed the door. Laura grabbed Stewart’s shirt and kissed him. They began nuzzling each other’s necks and faces, as well as kissing. Stewart sniffed Laura’s neck, then he gazed into her eyes, which were yellow, just like his.

“You’re pregnant…” Stewart said adoringly.

“What?” Laura said in surprise; she didn’t realize she was a few weeks pregnant.

“You smell different. You’re carrying our baby.” He said, putting his hand on her lower abdomen.

Laura gaped at Stewart in shock, but she felt happy about the prospect of having a baby with him. She felt gratified and even _complete_ because of it.

“I can’t sense it yet.” She said disappointedly.

“It’s alright, Laura. You’re having so many other symptoms and sensations, you wouldn’t notice.” He said softly while stroking her upper arms.

This confirmed her fear; she was a werewolf just like Stewart.

“It’s gonna happen tonight, isn’t it?” She said nervously.

“Yes. But we’ll be together and I’ll protect you. Nothing will happen to you.” He said soothingly.

Laura felt somewhat comforted, despite the terrifying transformation that was looming. Stewart had a calming effect on her, and she trusted him. He was going to be her guardian.

“I missed you so much, Stewart.” Laura said.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I avoided you. I was trying to protect you, but today, I sensed you’d be turning, too. I needed to see you and go through it with you.” Stewart said.

“It’s okay but I’m glad you’re here. I’m shivering…can we get into bed?” She said.

“Of course. And I won’t leave you again, ever.” Stewart said as they went into the bedroom.

Stewart undressed while Laura watched him from under the blankets. She gazed at him with her bright yellow eyes, appreciatively surveying his body when he was naked. He crawled into bed with her. Laura moved closer and nestled into Stewart to feel safe, although she wasn’t sure if it would help because they would soon turn into monsters. It did help, however; she was comforted by Stewart’s warm body against her back and the way he rubbed her arm. He nuzzled into her hair and neck, and put his warm hand on her tummy in a loving manner.

“Is the baby going to be like us?” Laura asked.

“Most likely, yes, but we’ll keep it safe.” He said.

Laura shivered again, especially at the thought of their precious offspring having to go through something so awful.

“I’m scared.” She said tearfully.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He said as he cuddled her.

Laura’s senses were heightened, so the warmth was radiating from Stewart’s body, soothing her and arousing her at the same time. His scent was masculine and exciting, and his touches were exhilarating. She didn’t know how she could be horny at a time like this, but she wanted to mate with Stewart again. He picked up on her arousal from her scent and her quickened breathing.

“Mm…” Stewart rumbled, nuzzling into her neck from behind.

Laura sighed in pleasure as she squirmed back against Stewart, but then she had the strangest sensations. Her skin prickled and she felt achy all of a sudden.

“Wait…I feel weird…what’s happening?” Laura said anxiously.

Stewart felt his transformation beginning, too.

“Try to stay calm…Everything will be okay.” He said, although his muscles clenched and he felt waves of pain.

Several minutes of pain, writhing and growling passed until both Laura and Stewart were in their wolf forms. Stewart felt an overwhelming attraction to Laura, who shied away from him at first. She leapt off the bed and glanced back at him before leaving the room. He followed her and found her in the living room by the wall. She was sniffing and looking around cautiously for a while, and he allowed her to take as much time as she needed to feel secure. He stood guard in the middle of the room, showing her he was the alpha male and nothing would come near her.

Laura was distracted by all the sounds and scents she was experiencing, and she wanted to make sure she and her unborn baby were safe. After a while, she relaxed and began paying attention to her mate. She came closer to him, sniffed him and groomed his jaw. Laura crawled away from Stewart and lowered her front end, sticking her butt up in the air, presenting to him, signalling her readiness to mate. Stewart wasted no time in mounting her; he positioned himself and entered her, nudging and coating himself with her wetness until he was all the way inside. They breathed heavier and Laura whined quietly as she arched her back. She braced herself against the floor as Stewart thrust steadily; she was very wet and aroused, so the friction from his quick thrusts caused her to whimper in pleasure. Laura panted and whimpered for several moments, then she tensed up as she orgasmed. Stewart growled and went faster, then he slumped on her back as he came inside her.

They caught their breath and stayed in this position for a while, then Stewart finally got off Laura. He affectionately groomed her cheek and mouth, then he went into the kitchen and returned with a whole raw chicken from her fridge. He dropped it in front of her and they began devouring it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Laura woke up feeling groggy and like she’d been hit by a bus or something. She was confused and slowly realized she was curled up naked on the living room floor. She was horrified to see what looked like blood in front of her on the carpet.

“Stewart?!” Laura called in a panic.

“It’s okay, shhh.” Stewart said as he rushed to her from the hallway.

He was now wearing boxers and he looked wide awake.

“Is this blood?! Did something happen?” Laura asked worriedly.

“It was the chicken. We ate it.” Stewart said.

He helped her up from the floor and wrapped a housecoat around her.

“…Raw?” Laura asked, puzzled.

“Yes.” Stewart said.

“Do you remember it?” She asked; she couldn’t remember anything from last night.

“No, but there was an empty package from the butcher on your kitchen floor, for a whole chicken.” He said wryly.

Laura still stared in disgust at the pinkish blood stains on the carpet.

“Are we gonna get sick? What about the baby?” She asked.

Stewart affectionately squeezed her and rubbed her arm.

“Don’t worry. The wolves ate it, not us. When we’re in that state, everything’s different, including our digestive systems.” Stewart explained.

“Are you sure?” Laura asked.

“Yes, sweetheart. I researched it after turning last month.” He said.

“Ugh…this is all so weird.” She complained.

“I know. But we’ll manage together.” He said, then he kissed her temple.

Laura nodded feebly. He turned her so she would stop staring at the chicken blood on the floor. They gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Besides, I’m sure the puppy enjoyed the chicken.” Stewart said amusedly as he put his hand on her lower abdomen.

Laura didn’t know what he was talking about at first, then she caught on. She tilted her head and gave him a stern look.

“Stewart, it’s not a _puppy_.” Laura said firmly, but then she couldn’t help smirking a little.

“Sure it is. It’s our little pup.” He said lovingly.

“Stop it.” She said, although she was giggling.

“Come on, time to get you and the pup into the shower.” He said, steering her towards the bathroom.

“Stewart!” She lightheartedly scolded; she better not give birth to a wolf pup, she thought.

“I’m kidding…but it’s a cute nickname for it.” He said.

“…Yeah, it is. I love you.” She said, once they were in the bathroom.

“I love you too.” He said.

**The End**


End file.
